redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nibs the Phantom
Gender: Male Species: Unusual dog-like creature Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Is of the Kit Fox breed, a creature unseen in Mossflower or nearby areas ever before. Limbs and neck are long; ears are very large. Fur adheres to typical Swift Fox colors, save that his gold bits are very pale, almost white. Eyes are grey- one is squinty and leaky. Used to wear the usual sack tied with rope that is the garb of slaves; now wears a blue-grey canvas toga which reaches his footpaws; this is tied with a tasseled black scarf, which also reaches his footpaws. Has a long thin string necklace with a thick silver medallion at the end; also has a wide silver armband just beneath his uncovered shoulder. Weilds a wooden cudgel. Personality: The most aggressive of the Phantoms; prefers to ambush and bonk enemies over the head before fleeing from them with his comerades. Likes to eat small toads and tadpoles. Background SPOILERS FROM The Phantoms IN HERE!!!!! Nibs grew up in an unknown desert island far across the seas, where his species was prevalant. Like most members of his species, he seperated from his family at walking age; he and five others formed a small cub pack that lived together, hunting fish and insects and otherwise amusing themselves. He was the best hunter of the group; he had a special appetite for toads, which he would use his skills to sate. He was taken from his home by corsairs when he was still only a pre-adolescent cub, as were the other five members of his pack. Their striking golden fur caused the female captain of the ship to deem them "too purdy" to work to death as oarslaves; she had the cubs manacled, and assigned them as "valets" to her five trustiest crewmembers and herself. As none of the cubs spoke a recognizable language, Nibs and his companions were given the new names they now keep by their captors: Nibs' name was his "master" Greeby's attempt to pronounce some of the nonsense syllables and clicks that were the fox's original language. One day, the ship ran aground near the High North Coast and was wrecked beyond repair; the corsairs, out of necessity, decided to become a land-roving horde instead. The hares who lived in the area attacked the vermin and freed their captives, bringing them to Bowlaynee castle to heal their injuries. Unused to being in such large company, or living inside a building, Nibs and his friends left Bowlaynee Castle and made their home in a massive gorge nearby. They still reside there, and plan to live out the rest of their days there happily as sort of Gypsies, resuming their old way of life. As all six are extremely fast and stealthy, they have earned the nicknames "The Phantoms". Nibs is a more aggressive member of the pack; while the rest usually flee from any newcomers, he'll give more threatening-looking ones a good "BONK" (as he puts it) with his club first to render them unconscious. He is also the best cook of the lot. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Males Category:Goodbeasts Category:Foxes Category:Northlanders Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Slaves Category:Highlanders